The Survival Trip.........
by SailorCosmosV
Summary: This is an AU fic! It takes place when Gren and Vicious were in the military! They wind up having to go on a Survival Trip together.....PLEASE!!!!! R/R!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Survival Trip From H***.  
  
By: Sailor CosmosV  
(a.n: This is an alternate universe fic!! OK, it's about when Glen and Vicious were in the military, except they wind up stuck on an island together!!! *a survival trip* hehehe....a little note.....NO THIS IS NOT YAOI!!!! (but if ya want a Gren/Vicious fic just ask. j/k lol. I wouldn't do a yaoi fic for a million bucks.) any way r/r. Bye!!!)  
  
  
Glen and Vicious were both splashing up to the shore. Vicious was scowling. "Of all the people in the world I have to go on a survival trip with it has to be Mr.Smiley Gren!!! ARGH!! NO WONDER IT'S CALLED A SURVIVAL TRIP!!!!!!!!" Thought Vicious. Gren smiled happily. "Something on you mind Vicious?" "NO." "Really? You were scowling." "I was not!" "If you say so." Gren turned around and started to set up his tent , all the while singing "Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy". Vicious covered his ears. "shutupshutupshutup!" he thought. Vicious breathed a sigh of relief when Gren finally stopped singing. "Whew....at least he stopped sing-" Vicious was interrupted by Gren. "Hey, I found this pic in your bag. Who's that girl?" Vicious stiffened. "That's Julia..." he said. "Oh really? She's pretty." Gren replied. Vicious snatched the pic away from Gren. "Gren....can you just leave me alone?! Stop talking! It's getting on my nerves!!" he yelled. Glen reared back a bit. "Umm........ok............." Gren stepped back and went into his tent. "whoa! Talk about not friendly! I'll lighten him up by playing a harmless trick on him."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that night  
  
Gren crept out of his tent. He checked his watch. "Perfect.....it's almost midnight...I hope those sleeping pills worked."  
  
~*~~~*** Flashback***~~~*~  
  
Gren: *secretly puts pills in Vicious's drink*  
  
Vicious: *gulps the drink down*  
  
Gren: *giggles*   
  
Vicious: *stares* What's so funny?"  
  
Gren: Nothing!  
  
Vicious: *gets up and stretches* I'm gonna go to sleep....  
  
Gren: Night!  
  
*****End of Flashback  
  
Gren peeked in Vicious's tent. Vicious was out like a light. Gren smiled to himself and dragged Vicious out of his tent, strapped some smelly fish all over him, and strapped him to a raft. Then Gren pushed it off into the lake. "Night Vicious." He thought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~The next morning....  
  
Vicious woke up. "What the-" Vicious looked around, and noticed a bunch of crows pecking him. "I'm in the middle of the lake?! With a bunch of birds trying to eat me?!" Vicious tried to sit up. "What the hell?! GREN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gren sat on the ground frying some bacon in a pan humming a little tune. The he heard Vicious's scream. "I'm under the impression that I should run........" he thought. Vicious in the meantime had fallen off the raft, gotten loose, and was swimming to shore, shouting all the while. "WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!!! I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!!!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "Crap!" thought Gren as he ran for the hills.   
  
a.n: Part 2 to be followed shortly! What did ya guys think?  



	2. Vicious's revenge

  
The Survival Trip Part 2.  
  
By: Sailor_CosmosV (a/n: Thanks 4 all the comments! Once again the disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. If I did I wouldn't have to write fics. I would make them all into movies.)  
  
Gren tore through the woods while Vicious chased him. "Got ya!" Vicious had grabbed Gren by the shirt and flung him to the ground. "Oww...Vicious! It was a harmless prank!!" "I'll give you harmless prank!! Come here!" Vicious grabbed Gren by the neck and dragged him over to a tree. "Stand here." Gren meekly stood where Vicious had ordered him. "I'll be back." Vicious disappeared for a minute. Gren took a deep breath. "Please God, don't let it be something bad!!" Vicious came back carrying a trout and a bunch of rope. "Gren, the bears seem hungry. So I'm gonna tie you to this tree, tie the trout to your face, and see if you make it out alive." Gren's eyes widened and he tried to run for it. "OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Vicious grabbed Gren and tied him to the tree and put the trout on his face. "Sweet dreams Gren!" "VICIOUS!! YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME HERE!!! COME ON PLEASE LEMME GO!!!" Vicious ignored Gren and walked off. Gren shivered. "I think I hear a bear..." he said just as a huge bear came tearing out of the bushes. "AIEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~ Later that night *~*~*~*~  
Vicious rolled over a bit. "I feel kind of guilty.....but wait! That kid put me on a raft on the middle of the lake! He deserves it!." Vicious stood up and walked of to the forest. "I can't believe I'm doing this....."   
  
*~*~*~~*~ back at the tree*~*~*~  
  
Gren kicked at the bear, (who was still there) "Get away you homicidal bear!! I don't taste good!!! Please leave me alone!! I'm beggin ya!!!" The bear started to sniff at Gren's heels. Gren scowled and kicked it in the nose, which made the bear get really mad. The bear stood up and put his paws on Gren's chest trying to get at the trout. "Oh shit...this is the end!!!!" Gren shut his eyes then waited for the worst. Then a sudden gunshot was heard and the bear went running back into the woods. "Vicious!! Where did you come from?!" asked Gren. "I started to feel guilty so I came to get you." "Wow really?" "Really. But I swear if you ever do anything like that to me again.......I'll.." "Kill me right?" "Right." Vicious got Gren down. Gren took the trout off his face. "Gross...I'll never eat trout again!!!" "I don't give a shit." Said Vicious rudely. "Still have the same lousy attitude don't you?" taunted Gren. "Shut up." "Ok." Chirped Gren as the walked off to the camp site.  
  
~The end!   
  
A/N: Ok,ok, I know that was a abrupt ending. So do you think I should continue? Tell in ur reviews!!"  
  



End file.
